Description (Adapted from the applicant s abstract): This grant allows the University of Michigan to continue to participate in the activities and study protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group which involve development and testing of investigational therapies in patients with solid tumor or hematologic malignancies that have less than 100 percent cure rates with standard therapies. They believe that the pooling of patient data from multiple institutions is a scientifically valid and efficient method for quickly evaluating new therapeutic strategies. They participate in three specific areas of this cooperative group process: (1) significant patient accrual onto group studies, (2) scientific and administrative contributions to the development and coordination of group studies, and (3) act as the administrative scientific and quality control link between several community oncologist (cancer control affiliates) and the Southwest Oncology Group.